


Mothers Know Best

by keraunoscopia



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sonny is a teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/pseuds/keraunoscopia
Summary: “I sat next to the nicest young man earlier. He’s an attorney you know, in the city. He went to Harvard. I showed him your Facebook pictures and gave him your number.”“Ma, you can’t just give my phone number out to strangers.”“Harvard, Dominick. HARVARD.”





	Mothers Know Best

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://id3ntity-disorder.tumblr.com/post/167268486816
> 
> Its fluff. I don't know why its so fun to play with Sonny's profession, but I can just imagine him being so good at so many different things. 
> 
> Might write a part 2, let me know if there's interest.

It was the calm before the storm, that sweet moment of silence before the day actually began, and Sonny Carisi knew it wouldn’t last long. He checked the clock hanging on the wall. Two minutes. Not that he dreaded the day, in fact he was always quite eager to get a jump on things, but those few morning moments would be the only quiet moment he had until 3:30pm. He leaned back in his chair, shuffling through some papers on his desk. 

“Mr. Sonny I brought you a present,” he heard a little voice call from the door. So much for his two minutes. He spun the chair around, bright eyed and smiling at the tiny little girl standing in his classroom doorway. 

“Aw, Mia, how’d you know its my birthday?” He teased as she ran over to his desk, bright and excited and bubbling with anticipation as she held out a gift box not so neatly wrapped with silver paper. 

“It was my mommy’s idea,” she added matter of factly, barely reaching his knee as she stood at his desk. Sonny always told himself he didn’t have favorite students, he loved all of the kids he got to teach every year, hadn’t had a problem with any of them. But Mia was particularly sweet, particularly eager for his attention, particularly adorable with her little glasses and little brown pig tails. 

“Is that so,” he added dramatically, earning a giggle. “Do I get to open it now or do I have to wait for later?” He shook the little box next to his ear with an exaggerated look of surprise on his face. 

“Open it now! Open it now!” Mia chanted, jumping just a little with each demand. 

“Maybe I’ll save it for later,” he teased, opening up his desk drawer like he was going to put it away. 

“Mr. Sonny please open it!” Mia begged through her giggles. 

“Oh alright,” Sonny finally laughed and peeled the wrapping paper off before opening the box. It was a mug, bright white with a hand painted sun clearly done by the little girl, and a _Mr. Sonny is the best teacher_ written on the other side. “This is beautiful Mia!” He exclaimed earnestly. 

“Do you like it?” She asked, wide eyed with anticipation. 

“I love it! Did you get a famous artist to paint it for you?” He leaned down to look at her. She giggled again. 

“No Mr. Sonny, I painted it.” 

Sonny gasped dramatically, “no way.” She nodded resolutely, just a hint of a self-satisfied smirk on her face. “This is way too good for a kindergartener,” he teased her. 

“Nope, I did it.” 

He laughed again. “Thank you very much Mia. Now go put your backpack away and take your seat,” he shooed as his other students started filing into the classroom, chattering away animatedly before voicing their Good Morning Mr. Sonnys. 

The bell rang and Sonny stood up from his chair, towering over his class of tiny children. “So, who can tell me what the homework was?” His face was plastered with a grin, eyes bright with excitement. He’d been a kindergarten teacher for going on eight years, and he loved every minute of it, loved sitting on the carpeted floor with a small herd of tiny humans, reading to them, doing his animated voices, watching them chorus giggles and laughter and look up at him with their undivided attention. He loved watching the shy kids at the beginning of the year blossom into enthusiastic little learners, loved watching the kids who cried for their parents when they were dropped off at the beginning of the year groan and protest when he announced dismissal by the end of the year. 

He checked his watch at the end of the day, sitting at a tiny desk next to some of his students, hands covered in glue and glitter as they worked on decorating their letter M’s to hang around the classroom. “Time to clean up and get ready to go,” he announced, shaking some of the glitter off his hands, one of the few real hazards of the job. 

“Aw, Mr. Sonny do we have to?” The little boy sitting across the table from him whined. 

“Yes Jake,” Sonny chuckled, “if we don’t start cleaning up now you’re gonna miss your bus,” his voice was stern but gentle in that sort of way that only teachers could master. “Your M looks awesome though, bud, I can’t wait to hang these up,” he smiled the words of encouragement and watched the boy light up. 

“Okay, thank you Mr. Sonny!” 

Dismissing twenty-two five year olds was no easy task, and sometimes Sonny felt like he was trying to herd cats, rather than lead a line of children to the busses, but he pulled it off without any incident, and waved to the busses as they pulled away from the school. 

“No incidents today?” He heard a voice call, one of the other kindergarten teachers, Ariel, and he walked over to her. 

“Just an accident,” Sonny laughed, “poor Isabelle. I think she got too caught up while they were playing hide and seek at recess and she peed her pants.” Ariel grimaced. 

“At least they got to play outside today, my kids have been so rowdy the past few days with this terrible weather,” she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Sonny’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, mouthing an apology as he answered the call. “Hey Ma,” he smiled into the phone. “No, I didn’t forget abou-” he glanced at his watch and bit back a curse, “yes I did forget, I’m sorry, I’ll be right there.” He hung up the phone and looked back up at the other teacher. “I’m sorry, I’m actually late for coffee with my mother,” he explained, not giving her a chance to reply as he ran back into the school to collect his bag and keys. 

“I’m sorry I’m late, Ma,” he announced loudly as he walked into the coffee shop and dropped a kiss on her cheek before settling into the chair across the table from her. “I got caught up speaking with another teacher after dismissal.”

Mrs. Carisi nodded, “you like it there, you’re doing well?” She asked, pushing a second cup of coffee across the table to him. 

“Yes mother, I’ve been there for almost eight years now, don’t you think I’d do something else if I wasn’t happy there?” He rolled his eyes, it was always the same thing. _Why a teacher? Sonny you’re such a smart boy you could be a doctor, or a lawyer, or an engineer._

She bristled, “I’m your mother its my job to worry about you. Especially because you never come to see me anymore,” always the jabs and digs. Maybe Gina did have the right idea, moving across the country. “Are you seeing anyone? Met anyone special?” 

“Is that why you wanted to see me today? Not because its my birthday but because you’ve got some friend’s sister’s cousin’s son you want me to meet?” He rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of the coffee. Really he knew he should have been appreciative. Despite their Italian Catholic background, his mother had been particularly understanding when he came out in college. _I’m your mother, you think I didn’t know this already, Dominick? Now help me finish filling these cannoli your cousins are going to be here any minute._ He almost laughed at the memory. She had been trying to set him up since, apparently convinced that his life was doomed to be incomplete until he had someone to share it with. “No Ma, I don’t really have time right now, I’m tutoring three nights a week after school, and I volunteered to help run the school play.”

“It’s a shame you didn’t get here earlier,” Mrs. Carisi muttered, pulling out her cellphone. “I sat next to the nicest young man earlier. He’s an attorney you know, for the city. He went to Harvard.” She was scrolling through her phone, not looking up at him. “I showed him your Facebook pictures and gave him your number.”

Sonny sagged in the chair, letting his head fall backwards as he rubbed his temples. “Ma, you can’t just give my phone number out to strangers.”

“Harvard, Dominick. HARVARD.” She turned her phone around to show him a picture, and Sonny reluctantly leaned forward to look. It was a creep shot, yet another addition to the list of things they needed to have a serious conversation about, but Sonny couldn’t deny how attractive the man was, dressed up in a three-piece suit, well tailored and standing at the coffee counter, craning back to look over his shoulder. 

“How do you even know he’s gay, Ma.” It wasn’t really a question, more of a cop out so he didn’t have to admit that maybe she was a little right. 

“I asked him.” 

Sonny groaned again. “What’d you just come out and say ‘hey I’ve got a gay son are you gay and single?’” His mother just shrugged, and he had a sinking feeling that he wasn’t too off from the mark. “If he’s so smart and successful why would he want to date a kindergarten teacher, anyway?” 

His mother reached across the table and took his hand in both of hers, patting it gently like she was about to deliver bad news. “Sonny, we all know that you’d be the househusband.” 

His jaw dropped with indignation, but he didn’t have a chance to respond as his phone vibrated against the table. He picked it up and shot a glare across the table before reading the text. 

**This is probably weird, but your mother gave me your number earlier and suggested I ask you out for a drink.**

Sonny opened his mouth, and closed it, and opened it again. 

“He texted you, didn’t he,” Sonny could practically smell the self-satisfaction in her tone. 

“Shut up,” he replied without any bite to it, and picked up his phone again, typing back a response. 

**I’m no expert, but that doesn’t sound like a question.**

Well, he shrugged to himself, it certainly couldn’t hurt anything. He was perfectly content focused on his work, and his students, and the play that was going to be starting up next week… The phone buzzed again. He hadn’t expected a reply so soon. 

**Would you like to get a drink with me?**

He was biting back a smile, and looked up when he felt a hand on his wrist. “Mothers always know best.” She grinned at him.


End file.
